<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clan of Three by Adsdragonlover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882071">Clan of Three</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsdragonlover/pseuds/Adsdragonlover'>Adsdragonlover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Luke Skywalker is a Dumbass [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boba Fett is a dick, Communication, First Kiss, Getting Together, Luke Skywalker is moping, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Wedding, for real this time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsdragonlover/pseuds/Adsdragonlover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Din left, and Luke is moping. But when an old enemy shows up, it turns out Din is closer than Luke thought.</p>
<p>Part three, this time with ✨healthy communication✨</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin &amp; Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin &amp; Grogu | Baby Yoda &amp; Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Luke Skywalker is a Dumbass [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>548</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clan of Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The part three y’all were asking for.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luke has </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> been moping since Din left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, fuck you, Leia he </span>
  <em>
    <span>hasn’t. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except maybe he has. Maybe he’s been moping since Din left almost 3 days ago now. Maybe he’s been throwing himself completely into training his padawans so he doesn’t think about Din. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe there’s only so much of that he can do. Maybe he still thinks about Din anyways. Maybe Luke wishes he could fly after Din, but he has responsibilities, he can’t go after him, and he doesn’t know where he went anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ok, Luke is definitely moping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For kriff’s sake, Luke’s grown </span>
  <em>
    <span>stubble</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’s moping so hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he’s not moping too hard not to notice the sound of a ship entering the atmosphere. Hope blooms in his chest and he looks up. But it’s not Din’s current piece of shit ship. No, it’s a ship he recognizes from somewhere else. Dread pools in his gut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys let’s go,” he says, herding the children quickly inside as the Slave I comes closer and closer. “Stay here,” he says firmly. “Especially you,” he adds, looking at Grogu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he turns around and walks back out to face the Slave I, which has landed by now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It opens, and out walks Boba Fett. “Fett, you’re alive,” he says calmly, keeping his hand on the hilt of his lightsaber. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No thanks to you, Skywalker,” Fett sneers. “Luckily for you, I’m not here for you. Where’s the Mand’alor?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke blinks. “Who?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t play dumb, Skywalker. You’re dumb enough already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boba, I don’t know who you’re talking about. Why would I know the king of Mandalore?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno, cause he’s obsessed with you? Cause you’re supposedly engaged?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke’s eyes widen. “Din?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ding ding ding, finally ringing a bell? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Din.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s the Mand’alor?” Luke asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boba groans. “Shooting you would make this conversation so much easier. I don’t need to explain anything to a corpse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke’s hackles raise. “I wouldn’t underestimate me, Fett. We both know how that turned out last time.” He says, his hand firmly on his lightsaber. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You piece of shit!” Boba growls and he draws his gun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instantly, Luke’s lightsaber is out and on, and he’s on the defensive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boba raises his gun when a loud noise startles them both and they look up to see Din’s ship flying over and landing next to the Slave I. The ramp opens and Din kriffing Djarin comes running out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop it both of you!” He shouts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke lowers his lightsaber instinctually, he trusts Din. And then Boba shoots at his feet and Luke jumps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Din snaps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? I didn’t shoot him, it was a warning shot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din glares at him though the helmet, “Careful, Fett.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boba scoffs. “Don’t worry, your highness, I didn’t hurt your trophy husband.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not married,” Luke pipes up. </span>
</p>
<p>“And we’re not engaged anymore, either.” Din says. </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke’s heart sinks. “Oh so shooting him is fair game now?” Boba asks with a sneer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Din says. “No one is shooting anyone. Calm down. Boba, why are you here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, can’t a guy visit his friend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din audibly sighs. “Why are you here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I came to warn you that Bo-Katan is looking for you. To challenge you for the throne.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din sighs. “Of course she is. Anything else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a funny way of picking clan members, Djarin.”</span>
</p>
<p>Din tenses. “Alright, that’s a no. Go away, Fett.”</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, no goodbye?” Boba teases. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Din says, and then he starts heading back for his ship and </span>
  <em>
    <span>no, </span>
  </em>
  <span>no not again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Din, wait,” Luke says, running to catch up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din doesn’t stop walking but he does slow down. “Din, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Luke says, grabbing his arm. “We need to talk.” Din turns to look at him and Luke gives him his best puppy dog eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din sighs. “Alright. In here,” he says and Luke follows him into the ship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din closes the ramp behind them and then turns to look at Luke. “Okay. I’m listening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke pauses. “What do you mean we’re not engaged anymore?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t know what you were doing, Luke. You didn’t even know you’d proposed. It makes sense that it’s no longer relevant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke pauses, thinking. Then he undoes the clasp of his cloak and slides it off his shoulders. He rolls it up and holds it out to Din, who goes very still. “What about now?” He asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...what?” Din asks, voice barely above a whisper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marry me.” Luke says, coming closer and pressing the cloak into Din’s chest, Din’s hand coming up to clutch at it. “You have to know I’m in love with you, Din.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Din, I’ve been in love with you for months now. I feel like I’ve loved you my whole life. I had no idea you felt the same. And I’m such a dumbass I had no idea I’d proposed in the first place. But I know now, and I love you. So, will you marry me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Din says softly. “Yes, Luke, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>Luke beams at him, his heart feeling so full in his chest. “When?”</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can get married right now if you want,” Din tells him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Luke asks, and his heart skips a beat in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, all you have to do is repeat my words.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Luke says with a grin, coming closer. “Let’s do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Din says. </span>
</p>
<p>Luke copies him, his Mando’a is rusty but it’s functional. </p>
<p>
  <span>And then it’s done. “We’re a clan of three now,” Din tells him. And then he reaches for his helmet and takes it off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke forgets how to breathe for a moment. He reaches a hand up and cups Din’s face in his hands as he takes it all in. “You’re beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din closes his eyes, they’re brown and they’re beautiful, and he leans into Luke’s touch. </span>
</p>
<p>“What does it mean? The vows.” Luke asks. </p>
<p>
  <span>“We are one together. We are one when parted. We share all. We will raise warriors.” Din whispers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke’s breath hitches in his throat. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Din</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he says quietly. “Can I kiss you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din opens his eyes. “Please,” he says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Luke leans forward, and Din comes forward as well until their lips meet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It feels like coming home. Luke moves his hand up to tangle in Din’s hair, it’s soft, and Din lets out a soft noise at the feeling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kiss is soft and chaste and they pull apart reluctantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should probably go check on the kids,” Din says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shit, you’re right.” Luke says. “But you’re coming with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din smiles at him. It’s beautiful. “Of course. I’d follow you anywhere, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cyar’ika</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He says before he puts his helmet back on as they walk out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke pauses as they’re walking back. “How’d you get here so quickly?” he asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Din says. “Yeah, I never actually left Yavin-4.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke, it’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>planet</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I just needed space to think. So I flew up out of atmosphere, did a circle and landed out of sight. I wasn’t actually leaving, you get yourself in trouble too easily.” He waves vaguely in the direction the Slave I had been. “Case in point. Plus, Grogu’s here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Luke says. “So I was moping for nothing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din laughs. “Yes, Luke. Nice depression beard by the way. I didn’t know you could grow facial hair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke scowls. “Fuck you, Djarin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Technically, you’re a Djarin now.” Din points out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke makes a face. “No, you’re a Skywalker.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t like that very much,” Din says, sounding put off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke laughs. “Skywalker-Djarin then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din pauses to think about it. “I guess that works. But there’s always Djarin-Skywalker.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could ask Grogu,” Luke offers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cyar’ika.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” Luke asks. “I thought it meant ‘idiot’ but that’s probably wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din laughs. “It means sweetheart. Or darling.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke blushes. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he says, and Din laughs. </span>
</p>
<p>They make their way inside and Luke calls to the children. Grogu, ever bold, makes his way out first. He coos in delight at the sight of his father and rushes for him. </p>
<p>
  <span>Din reaches down and scoops up his son. “Hey, kid. I missed you.” Grogu coos at him and looks over at Luke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke laughs and nods. “Yeah, Grogu. We are.”</span>
</p>
<p>“We’re a clan of three now.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies to all the Boba stans, I dunno how to write him as anything other than an asshole. I’m working on that though lol.</p>
<p>Up next: Luke and Din talk about the fact that Din’s the Manda’lor. Or maybe smut if y’all are interested. </p>
<p>Please comment, I’m more craved for validation than Din is for physical touch.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>